Basil Rosecrest
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , , , , |blood status = |marital status = Widower (first marriage, - : years) |Age = * (present day) * (at end of the ) * (at end of the ) |Title = * * Author * Lawyer * |apprehended = , Following the ( years old) |released = tbd |alias = * Baz (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'0" |hair = Light Brown |eyes = Heterochromia; one blue, one bright green |skin = Light |family = * Taisiya Rosecrest (née Zyma) (late wife) † * Ernest Rosecrest (eldest son) * Alethea Rosecrest (née Hill) (late daughter-in-law) † * Pirrith Rosecrest (grandson) * Aphra Coburn (né Rosecrest) (eldest daughter) * Kaley Coburn (daughter-in-law) * Estella‎ Rosecrest (youngest daughter) * Dorian Rosecrest (youngest son) * Quentin Rosecrest (father) † * Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood) (mother) † * Petra Rosecrest (elder sister) * Phillip Rosecrest (né Rosier) (brother-in-law) * Anders Eriksson (ex brother-in-law) * Noah Eriksson (nephew) * Verena Jäger (niece-in-law) * Great nieces & nephews * Sorrel Rosier (née Eriksson) (formerly Sorrel Ostberg) (niece) * Felix Rosier (nephew-in-law) * Triplet great nieces & nephews * Fredrik Ostberg (late nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Simões (née Eriksson) (niece) * Zezé Simões (nephew-in-law) * Great nieces & nephews * Adelaide Mariott (née Rosecrest) (elder sister) * Tristan Mariott (brother-in-law) * Willow Moody (née Mariott) (niece) * Aidan Moody (nephew-in-law) * Great nieces & nephews * Caleb Mariott (nephew) * |Animagus = |jukebox = If I Could Turn Back Time (Cher) |Wand = , 12⅜", |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * ** ** |job = * Author * Partner and Criminal Defence Lawyer for Rosecrest & Hawthorn, Associates |hideg = ------------------------------ }} Basil Tristan Rosecrest (born ) is an , born to Quentin Rosecrest and Serafina Rosecrest (née Blackwood); the couple's only son, Basil has two elder sisters Petra and Adelaide. He was married to Taisiya Rosecrest (née Zyma) for years, before her death in late . While married to her, Basil had four children: Ernest, Aphra, Estella‎, and Dorian. Basil is a member of the Rosecrest Family and the Zyma Family (by marriage). Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Later Years Suicide Attempt First Wizarding War Early Career Coerced Marriage Caving to Pressure Work With the Death Eaters Intervening Years Claiming Innocence for Murders Continuing With Career Second Wizarding War Trivia *Basil was a fan of Melchior Van Nifterik, going so far as to be inspired to name his son Ernest Rosecrest after his character Ernst Van Der Vennen from his novel "Mind Games". **This would later prove to be ironic, however, after what happened between Ernest and his late wife Alethea Rosecrest (née Hill) Ernest married Alethia, a famed and (most importantly to Ernest wealthy) author, in order to gain access to her money after she died. Etymology References Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Death Eaters Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Former Death Eaters Category:Heterochromia Category:Prefect Category:English Speakers Category:English Wizards Category:English Category:Rosecrest Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Pure blood Category:Zyma Family Category:Ravenclaw Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Student Category:Ravenclaw Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Prefect Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Authors Category:Fiction Authors Category:Lawyer Category:Magical Lawyer Category:Defense Lawyer Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922